


Silence

by Silvalina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Had it always been silent?---------For people who wanna hurt themselves emotionally. Also! You dont know if its tommy or tubbo whos talkinh so hah!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 29





	Silence

It was silent.

Had it always been so silent, back then when everything had been alright? When there was no war, when there was peace, when there was no death, when there was liveliness everywhere.

Had it always been so silent when he was still here?

It hadn't, he knew it hadn't but he couldn't remember, he couldn't remember when the last time was when he heard his voice, felt his touch, saw his face.

Only now it was a silhouette, shadow, everything but the thing he needed.

It was suffocating.

He couldn't remember, he didn't even know if he wanted to- no he did want to. But at the same time he dreaded his memories, he dreaded the feelings that came with it, he dreaded everything that could come with the knowledge of what happened, of what could happen, of what is happening.

The rain felt cold on his skin as it plastered down in drops, staining his clothes in tears and messy feelings, intermingling with his own, breaching the border where one started and the other ended. Just like how his life had been. It had been a long life, a good one too.

It was cold.

He only felt cold, the cold that seeped through his clothes as he sat on the muddy ground, hands pressed on knees pressed on his chest. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to remember at all, he couldn't and shouldn't and wouldn't remember. Remembering brought pain and faults, and he didn't want to feel these again, he felt them enough, he just didn't want them.

Was it too much to ask for?

Was the silence worth the pain?

Was suffocating something he wanted to experience?

Was the cold outside or inside of him?

Were his days counted or did he count his days, would he have the same experiences if he had done something else, would everything be completely different if he had handled it better, if he had been better.

Would it have been better if he had died instead.

  
  
  
  


Had it always been so silent since he'd been gone?


End file.
